


Angel´s wings

by bioshocked_girl



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Výlet do přírody
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioshocked_girl/pseuds/bioshocked_girl
Summary: Jedna z nejkrásnějších a nejděsivějších misí celý hry.Paulie zase přemýšlí. Asi až moc.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani/Thomas Angelo, Sam Trapani & Paulie Lombardo, Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Angel´s wings

Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Vlastně ani nechtěl. Po těch letech strávených prací pro dona mohl Paulie něco takového čekat, mohl na to být připravený, nebo mohl alespoň _doufat_ , že zrovna je to nepotká. Šeredně se mýlil.

Doufal, že je to všechno jen zlý, moc zlý sen, ze kterého se brzy probudí, aby – aby co? Aby se dál bezcílně potuloval životem, sám, bez jakékoliv iluze na budoucnost? Žil ze dne na den. A možná v tom bylo jeho štěstí. Dokázal si tak každý den užít opravdu naplno, protože nejednou na vlastní kůži zažil, jak tenká hranice mezi životem a smrtí může ve skutečnosti být.

Ale večery, večery z celého srdce nenáviděl. Myšlenky a vzpomínky se mu jako odporné záludné krysy vkrádaly do mysli, bez optání, útočily neúnavně a neustále. Jako by večer s posledním jasným paprskem slunce zmizela i jeho kuráž a on byl zase jen nicotným malým človíčkem.

To byl důvod, proč večer zůstával v Salieriho baru tak dlouho, proč se Samem trávil tolik času navštěvováním místních podniků v okolí, vždy totiž věděl, kde se dobře napít, dostal se kamkoliv, a často pil i doma.

V těch hodinách na všechno zapomněl a taky chtěl na všechno zapomenout. Stále nechápal tu přestávku mezi smrtí a smrtí, i po té době, myslel si, že si zvykne. Tvrdili mu to. Opak byl pravdou. Nezvykl si. Nikdy si nezvykne.

V noci přišel sám sobě zranitelný. Prázdný a opuštěný. Nechtěl se tak cítit a proto se snažil tyto myšlenky utopit v alkoholu, vypudit je ze své hlavy, a také se mu to dařilo, ale věděl, že to je dočasný stav, že se další noc vrátí a budou se stejně jako všechny předchozí dožadovat pozornosti.

Bože, začíná být sentimentální. Jak tohle nesnášel.

Přišlo mu to jako věčnost od doby, kdy s Tomem zachránili Sama a mizeli od té prokleté farmy pryč. Minimálně měl dost času na všechny tyhle myšlenky. A to ho tížilo, nemohl a ani nechtěl pít, musel být střízlivý a plně při smyslech, až se Sam probere. Byla to první noc po opravdu hodně dlouhé době, kterou nestrávil v závoji opilosti. Možná to bylo dobře.

Vzpomínal na cestu z farmy. Tom jel klidně i v protisměru, hledal nejkratší a nejrychlejší cestu z venkova. Řídil jako vždy dokonale, i přestože pršelo, elegantně vybíral zatáčky, jel jistě, zdálo se, že to pro něj je ta nejvíce samozřejmá věc na světě; Paulie by na zadním sedadle mohl klidně spát, a netušil by, že Tom prolétává ulicemi jako pták, tak měkce a něžně jel. Jako by se pro to narodil. Člověk tu rychlost ani nevnímal. Tom nedbal na zákon a dopravní předpisy. Pevně svíral volant, jako by ho chtěl rozdrtit. Téměř nemluvil, sem tam však prohodil pár slov o tom, jak daleko jsou, párkrát pohlédl do zpětného zrcátka, aby se ujistil, jak na tom Paulie se Samem je, a jinak se dál věnoval jízdě. Jel chladně a soustředěně. Přidal na plný plyn. Připomnělo mu to první okamžik, kdy se takto rychle proháněl ulicemi, když ještě jako obyčejný taxikář pomáhal uniknout Samovi a Pauliemu, až na to, že teď neměl u hlavy bouchačku a ti dva se stali jeho dobrými přáteli.

Sam lapal po dechu, oči měl nelidsky vyděšené, oblek nasáklý krví, kterou i kašlal.

Nemít u své hrudi přitisknutého zraněného kamaráda, možná by si Paulie tu jízdu doopravdy užil.

Netušil, čí krev má na košili a bylo mu to jedno, tiskl k sobě Sama, jako by to byl jediný pevný bod jeho života.

Když dojeli k doktorovi, venku stále pršelo. Kapky dopadaly na zem a byl to skoro uklidňující zvuk. Ulice byla tichá. Lampy vydávaly matné teplé světlo. Než si Paulie vůbec stačil uvědomit, že jsou na místě, Tom už byl venku z auta a otevíral zadní dveře. Podepřel Sama a Paulie spěchal ke dveřím doktorova domu. Potajmu doufal, že ho nevzbudí. Rychle a nesměle zaklepal.

Během chvilky byli všichni tři v domě, Tom a Paulie v jedné místnosti a doktor se svojí asistentkou a Samem v druhé. Paulie se chtěl hádat a zůstat se Samem, avšak při pohledu na doktorův nekompromisní výraz přestal odporovat a uposlechl. Doktor je ujistil, že kdyby potřeboval pomoc, už dávno by si o ni řekl a že Sam sice ztratil hodně krve a zranění jsou rozsáhlá, ale přežije. A to jediné chtěl Paulie slyšet. Ostatně, doktorovi věřil, don ho platil už dlouho a rozhodně tu dnes nebyli poprvé.

Tom mu jemně položil ruku na rameno a oba odešli do pokoje pro hosty. Něco uvnitř Paulieho se však pořád vzpíralo a měl chuť se Tomovi vytrhnout a utéct k Samovi. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl, sundal si sako a svalil se na nejbližší židli. Tom se usadil naproti němu. 

„Tome, nemáš cigarety?“ zeptal se roztřeseným hlasem Paulie. Toma to vyděsilo, tenhle tón hlasu u něj slyší poprvé. Jednu mu podal a sám si taky zapálil. Paulie několikrát krátce potáhl a poté kouřil dlouhými a hlubokými tahy. Nic neříkal a díval se do země. Jediným zvukem v místnosti bylo tikání hodin. Působilo to téměř uklidňujícím dojmem, kdyby za zdmi tohoto pokoje jejich přítel nebojoval o život.

„Mohl bych ještě jednu? Nevzal jsem si je s sebou,“ vysvětlil Paulie. Tom znovu z kapsy vytáhl krabičku, vyndal cigaretu a připálil mu. „Díky,“ řekl polohlasem Paulie. Po chvilce se odhodlal konečně říct něco pořádného. „Jel jsi neskutečně, Tome.“ Zadíval se na něj přes kouř z cigarety.

„Šlo to. Jen kdyby tolik nepršelo.“

Seděli naproti sobě a tiše čekali. Paulie vyfoukl kouř. „Musí se z toho dostat.“

„Dostane,“ ujistil ho Tom. „Slyšel jsi doktora. Navíc, kdyby to bylo fakt vážný, mluvil by jinak.“

„Jo, ale co kdyby,“ hlesl Paulie, „co když umře?“ Ani na to nechtěl pomyslet a teď to dokonce řekl nahlas. Zavřel oči a přinutil se dostat tuhle myšlenku z hlavy. Cigaretu už dokouřil. „Nesmysl,“ zarazil ho Tom.

„Doktor pořád pracuje.“

„Bude to chvíli trvat. Neměj strach,“ uklidňoval ho Tom.

„Musí přežít. Musí. Jinak už nic nebude mít cenu, nic už nebude jako dřív.“ Paulie se odmlčel a zaklonil hlavu. Zaťal pěsti. V očích ho pálily slzy. Nechal je volně stékat po tváři. „Tome, promiň, že brečím.“

Toma tenhle pohled na Paulieho mučil. Nikdy ho takového nezažil. Vždy byl samý vtip, ve správnou chvíli drze přisprostlý a smál se z jejich trojice nejvíce, často svým vlastním nejapným poznámkám. O to více ho nynější pohled na něj děsil a mrzel. Nevěděl, co říct. Zda má vůbec něco říct.

Sáhl do kapsy pro cigarety a nabídl Pauliemu. Ten ji přijal. Oběma zapálil. „Paulie, dostane se z toho. A bude v pořádku.“ Pohlédl na něj skrze dým.

„Když jsme přijeli na tu zasranou farmu, já idiot ho ještě podezříval, že se jen někde válí ožralej. Jak jsem mohl bejt takovej kretén,“ vydechl. Potáhl cigaretu a nasál dým. Prudce zamrkal a snažil se zahnat další slzy.

„Zatraceně, Paulie! Přežili jsme horší věci.“ Tom vstal a protáhl se. Došel k oknu. Díval se ven do noci. Vítr venku zesílil a déšť neustával. „Nemysli na to, nenamáhej se.“ Otočil se a zadíval se na něj, v teplém světle, které vydávalo několik lamp v pokoji. „Dojeli jsme sem včas. Doktor už mu pomůže, to ty víš. A Sam tě bude potřebovat silnýho a ne zhroucenýho, tak se seber,“ řekl už o něco měkčeji. Taky se bál. Tvrdil sice, že přežili horší věci, což je bezesporu pravda, sice si teď na žádnou nemohl vzpomenout, ale měl strach. Přešel celou místnost až k Pauliemu a položil mu obě ruce na ramena. „Dostane se z toho,“ pronesl a pohlédl na něj. Ujišťoval tím i sám sebe. Paulie pokýval hlavou.

Vtom vešel do pokoje doktor, tak tiše, že si ho ani jeden z nich nevšiml a oba sebou viditelně trhli překvapením, Tom instinktivně sáhl po pistoli. „Omlouvám se,“ utrousil doktor a úkosem se podíval na zbraň, kterou již Tom schovával. Paulie vyskočil ze židle. „Přežil?“ vychrlil ze sebe. „Ano, ale spí,“ odpověděl doktor. „A ještě bude, potřebuje to,“ pokračoval jemněji.

„A můžeme za ním?“ ptal se nedočkavě Paulie. „Ano, ale nevzbuďte ho. Budu nahoře u sebe. Je už pozdě. Kdyby něco – cokoliv – dojděte pro mě.“ Zadíval se na oba muže. Paulieho pohled byl plný vděčnosti a poprvé za dobu, co odjeli z farmy, se usmál. Doktor se vytratil z místnosti. „Dobrou noc,“ zavolal za ním Tom. Doktor pokýval hlavou a odešel po schodech nahoru. Paulie vrhl po Tomovi nedočkavý pohled a několikrát zamrkal. „Půjdeme za ním?“ zeptal se ho bez váhání.

„Běž sám.“ Tom přešel místnost ke dveřím. „Musím domů za Sárou. Je pozdě a určitě se bojí,“ dodal tišeji na vysvětlenou. Bože, mohl jsem jí dát vědět, já hlupák, nadával si v duchu, vždyť doktor má telefon. Trochu nervózně se pousmál na Paulieho.

„Chápu,“ opáčil Paulie. „Jen jeď.“

„Sejdeme se ráno u Salieriho. Drž se, Paulie.“

Tom ho otcovsky poplácal po rameni a odcházel ke vchodovým dveřím.

„Jo a Tome,“ křikl za ním Paulie. „Dnes jsi byl fakt dobrej.“

Tom se otočil, na chvíli se zastavil, upřímně se na Paulieho usmál, už nic víc neřekl a odešel.

Paulie zůstal v pokoji sám. Společnost mu dělalo čím dál otravnější tikání hodin a kapky deště dopadající na parapet okna. Stál uprostřed místnosti a najednou nevěděl, co má dělat. Chtěl jít za Samem, moc chtěl, ale bál se. Pohlédl na stůl a spatřil krabičku cigaret, kterou mu tam nejspíš nechal Tom. V duchu mu poděkoval a rozhodl se, že ještě jednu vykouří a uklidní se, než půjde za Samem. Stejně dle doktorových slov spal. Tom jel domů za Sárou. Určitě na něj čekala a bála se o něj. _A kdo čeká doma na mě? Ty nevypitý lahve kořalky?_ Paulie se hořce usmál a vdechl kouř. Zase se litoval. Nedělal to moc často, ale neměl to rád. Co by dal za to, kdyby i na něj čekala teplá náruč a vřelé polibky. Zachvěl se. Musel se ohřát vzpomínkami. Ani nepostřehl, že dokouřil cigaretu. Pomalu odešel z pokoje a vydal se po chodbě k pokoji, kde ležel Sam. Chvíli poslouchal za dveřmi, ani nevěděl proč, když jeho kamarád spí. Opatrně položil ruku na kliku. Pár vteřin, které mu připadaly nekonečné, ji držel a poté potichu vstoupil, zavřel za sebou dveře, trochu odstoupil a teprve pak si dovolil pohlédnout na Sama.

Ležel na posteli, v peřinách, vyčerpaný a slabý. Paulie přešel ke stolku, vzal si jednu židli a přinesl ji k posteli. Posadil se a dál téměř bez dechu pozoroval Sama. Jeho obličej byl bledý a rty také, v kontrastu s tmavými vlasy působily děsivě. Tiše oddechoval a vypadal, jako by jen spal, jako by po náročném dni jen mírumilovně spal. Paulie ho vzal za ruku. Byla studená. „Same, kamaráde, ty kluku statečná,“ zašeptal rozpačitě. Zase cítil již dobře známé pálení v očích.

Schoval tváře do dlaní a snažil se na nic nemyslet. Pociťoval narůstající zlost. Neměl by být spíš šťastný? Sam přežil, on s Tomem taky a už jsou v bezpečí. _Bezpečí,_ pomyslel si, _jak prchavý a nestálý pojem._ Měl se snažit víc. Měl dělat víc a nic z tohohle by se nestalo. Sam by tu nemusel ležet. Zlost byla čím dál silnější, a co bylo nejhorší, byla mířena jen a jen proti jemu samému. Rychle vstal ze židle a přešel k jedinému oknu v místnosti. Začal klít, potichu, aby nevzbudil Sama. Nadávání ho osvěžilo. Zlost se rychle vytrácela. Najednou si připadal strašlivě unaveně. Opět se posadil k Samovi a chvíli ho tiše pozoroval.

„Slyšíš, Same? Déšť. Venku pořád prší.“

„Ano,“ zašeptal Sam. Paulie sebou trhnul. Tvářil se, jako by ho někdo praštil. V překvapení otevřel pusu a hned ji zase zavřel.

„Same!“ vyskočil ze židle. „Myslel jsem, že spíš.“ Překvapení se změnilo v úsměv.

„Nemůžu,“ začal. „všechno je pořád tak čerstvé a jasné,“ vysvětloval pomalu. Sykl bolestí, když se snažil posadit, a zvrátil se zpátky na postel. Paulie mu bez jediného slova podložil záda polštářem a pomohl mu se posadit. Sam měl zaťaté zuby a rozcuchané vlasy, které mu spadaly do obličeje. Byl v bolestech. Paulie se vyděsil. Zmučeně pohlédl na Sama. Věděl, že vždy odmítal jakékoliv léky proti bolesti, něco, co by mu pomohlo usnout, ale když tu teď naproti němu seděl, vypadal hrozně zuboženě. Ale žil. „Zatraceně, Same, to jsi ani teď nemohl požádat doktora o něco proti bolesti?“ rozčiloval se Paulie.

Sam seděl tiše a díval se na Paulieho. Snažil se z jeho výrazu obličeje vyčíst, na co myslí. Nešlo mu to. Vždy věděl, na co Paulie myslí, ještě předtím, než to vůbec řekl. A někdy ani nic říkat nemusel. Bral to jako takové soukromé okénko do jeho duše, o kterém věděl jen on. Teď však nemohl vyčíst vůbec nic. Možná to bylo únavou a bolestí, pomyslel si, ano, byl sice k smrti unavený, ale příchodem jeho kamaráda ho veškerá únava opustila a najednou viděl vše jasněji. Bolest byla k nesnesení, cítil vše, ne jen teď, ale i když ho doktor dával dohromady, každý vpich jehly, nyní si dokázal vše barvitě vybavit. Bude chvíli trvat, než to zase dostane z hlavy.

„Na co myslíš?“ zeptal se Paulieho zpříma.

„Mám strach.“ Zadíval se z okna a pak do Samových očí.

„Nevypadáš tak,“ naklonil hlavu Sam.

„Jen se tak tvářím. Často mám strach.“ V Paulieho hlase byl sentiment, na který byl Sam zvyklý a který moc dobře znal, objevoval se vždy, když Paulie začal pít, ale ještě toho nevypil tolik.

Byla to zvláštní nálada, která se tu mezi nimi rozhostila. Čas přestal existovat, seděli tu naproti sobě, dívali se jeden na druhého a nikdo nic neříkal. Temnota se vytrácela, zoufalství bylo zapomenuto a život byl jasný.

„Bál jsem se, že když jsme tě našli,“ začal Paulie, ale nedopověděl to. Sam se nepatrně zavrtěl. Pauliemu bylo zatěžko dokončit myšlenku. Přesto se k tomu však donutil, i když oba věděli, co chce říct. „Prostě jsem se bál, že už je pozdě, že jsme to nestihli,“ nadechl se a chtěl ještě něco dodat.

„Sklapni,“ umlčel ho Sam. Nechtěl to poslouchat. Oči se mu leskly. Narovnal se a potlačil bolest. „Díky, že tu jsi.“ Měl křehký hlas. 

Paulie najednou nevěděl, co říct. Neříkal nic. Vždy se mu těžko hledala slova, když měl opravdu něco říci. Pohlédl na Sama. Ten měl zakloněnou hlavu a díval se do stropu. Ta trocha přátelství, jež si vzájemně dali a která během let přerostla v nerozvazatelné pouto, pouto, které nemohl nikdo ani nic zničit – to byl důvod, proč si rozuměli i beze slov.

„Potřebuju tě,“ zašeptal Paulie.

Sam se na něj zadíval a v očích měl podivný a naléhavý výraz. „Zvládl bys to beze mě.“

Paulie chtěl odporovat, chystal se mu říci tisíce důvodů, proč nemá pravdu, místo toho však jen chytil Sama za ruku. „Chci se něčeho napít.“

„To chceš vždycky,“ opáčil Sam. „A já chci domů.“

„Domů?“

„Domů, Paulie,“ zopakoval Sam. „Do Salieriho baru. Je to náš domov,“ vysvětlil měkce. Pro něj to rozhodně bylo to nejbližší, co se podobalo domovu. „Nic se mi nestalo, byla to nehoda.“

Pauliemu se před očima proháněly obrazy večera, stále čerstvé a živé, Samův křik, krev všude, kam se podíval, útěk z farmy – jasně, nehoda, pomyslel si. Copak nevěděl, co se mu stalo? Nebo to nechtěl vědět? Paulieho oči zneklidněly.

„Nic mi není, Paulie, už na to nemysli. Jsem s tebou. Neměj strach.“ Stiskl mu ruku a zadíval se mu do očí a Paulie měl pocit, jako by mu viděl až do duše. Seděl tiše a díval se na něj. Pocítil zvláštní klid. Poprvé od doby, co zmizeli z farmy, se uvolnil. Do pokoje pronikalo světlo pouličních lamp a ozařovalo Samův obličej, který tak vypadal ještě více bledý.

„Zatáhni závěsy,“ poručil Pauliemu. Ten zvedl obočí v tiché otázce. „Nechci, abys mě viděl takhle,“ vysvětlil Sam a podíval se na sebe. „Myslím, Sammy, že zapomínáš, kdo tě vezl domů, když ses tehdy tak strašně opil – vypadal jsi daleko hůř,“ rýpl si Paulie. Sam schoval obličej do stínu a usmál se, čehož si Paulie všiml.

„Nic nezatáhnu.“ Paulie složil ruce na prsou.

„Paulie!“

„Idiote!“ zavrčel Paulie směrem k Samovi, ale tím správným tónem. Přese všechnu sklíčenost, která se vznášela v pokoji jako velký šedý mrak, se oba usmívali. Samův obličej se rozzářil a už nevypadal tak zle. „Dal bych si cigaretu,“ řekl Sam a zamrkal. Paulie se natáhl pro své sako, vyndal krabičku cigaret a jednu podal Samovi. Využil příležitosti a sám si také zapálil. Sam se na něj vděčně podíval a zhluboka se nadechl. „Děkuju.“

„Měl bys poděkovat Tomovi. To on mi je tu nechal,“ dodal Paulie.

Pár minut seděli v tichosti, oba ztraceni ve svých vlastních myšlenkách, když vtom se Sam zasmál, čehož ihned litoval. Pocítil ostrou bolest na žebrech. Pevně zavřel oči, opřel se o rám postele a potlačil šílenou chuť nadávat. Než stačil Paulie reagovat, chopil se Sam slova. Vytáhl cigaretu z úst. „Jen jsem si na něco vzpomněl,“ řekl zasněně polohlasem. „Na co?“ chtěl vědět Paulie.

„Na všechno.“ Vdechl kouř cigarety a uvolnil ruku. „Na všechno, co jsme spolu zažili. Na to, čemu jsme čelili a co všechno jsme ustáli. Chci tím říct,“ pousmál se, „že ve skutečnosti můžeme být rádi za to, kde jsme, máme práci, nemáme se vůbec zle, žijeme, i přes všechna nebezpečí, která jsme zažili,“ pronesl zádumčivě Sam.

„To je pravda,“ uznal Paulie. „I tak nad tím ale nechci přemýšlet. Hlavně, když jsem sám. Ale na to mám alkohol. A Blue Tropics.“

Sam zavrtěl hlavou. „Copak ty někdy přemýšlíš?“ dobíral si ho. Paulie přivřel oči.

„Jo. Někdy až moc.“

„Paulie, začínám být unavený. Nezlobíš se na mě?“ špitl Sam. „Co to povídáš?“ začal Paulie. „Ovšem, že ne.“ Sklonil se ke svému kamarádovi. „Brzy spolu budeme zase pracovat, uvidíš, bude to dobrý.“

„Už to je dobrý,“ pronesl Sam. „Jsi tady,“ dodal.

Paulie na něj dojatě pohlédl. Nikdy si ani nedovolil doufat v to, že zrovna on by mohl pro někoho něco znamenat. Nechtěl ztratit tenhle nepochopitelný okamžik plný vděku.

„Paulie,“ oslovil ho tiše Sam. „Už musím usnout. Vyprávěj mi něco. Cokoliv.“ Požádal ho, naposledy se usmál a přivřel oči.

Paulie viděl Sama před sebou, schouleného v peřinách, unaveného, vyčerpaného, ale i tak plného očekávání, které se mísilo s nedočkavostí.

Začal povídat. Slova přicházela a odcházela. Formovala se do vzpomínek. Vyprávěl o všem, co mu přišlo na mysl, bez zábran a strachu.

Každé slovo bylo prosbou a modlitbou.

Sam poslouchal muže sedícího u postele, který temným drsným hlasem mluvil o svém životě, vzpomínal a nahlas přemítal. Vnímal každé jeho slovo a později už jen jeho hlas, dokud se nepropadl do slastné a zasloužené hlubiny spánku.

Paulie ani nevěděl, jak dlouho už tady takhle sedí a povídá. Po chvíli zmlkl a když slyšel Samův pravidelný dech, opatrně vstal a přešel k oknu. Díval se na noční ulici. Déšť ustával. Vytáhl cigaretu. Potřeboval si dodat odvahu. _Zvláštní,_ pousmál se sám pro sebe, _nejprve se sem bojím přijít, a teď se bojím odejít._ Jakmile dokouřil, šel k posteli a naposledy se zadíval na Sama. Na rtech měl mírný úsměv. Nechtěl ho opustit, ale věděl, že se pro něj vrátí. „Same, ty kluku statečná,“ zašeptal. Co nejtišeji odešel z místnosti a z domu. Odešel a neohlédl se.

I když už nepršelo, venku bylo stále mokro a v kalužích se zrcadlilo pouliční osvětlení a záře svítivých reklam. Paulie nemohl spát. Ani nechtěl. Potuloval se ulicemi a konečně na chvíli nad ničím nepřemýšlel. Vdechoval vzduch, který byl po dešti svěží a chladný. Uvědomoval si jednu věc. Nerozuměl ničemu. Nerozuměl už ani sám sobě. Nerozuměl celé situaci.

Rychlými kroky procházel prázdnými ulicemi. Nad nočním městem se třpytil kulatý měsíc. Bylo po půlnoci. Blížil se. Už z dálky viděl jasné světlo vycházející z oken Salieriho baru. Určitě je ještě otevřeno. Nedočkavě stiskl kliku a vešel dovnitř. _Domů_ , jak jej nazval Sam. Uvnitř nebyl nikdo kromě něj a Luigiho. Ten se na Paulieho podíval a odložil noviny. „Whisky?“ optal se Luigi. Ani se neobtěžoval pozdravit. Byl to ten nejlepší barman, kterého Paulie znal. Vždy věděl, kdy má mluvit a kdy ne, co říct a co ne, a hlavně, co má nalít. Byť byla jeho minulost zahalena tajemstvím, Paulie ho respektoval jako málokoho, a měl z něj i trochu strach, i když by to nahlas nikdy nepřiznal. Paulie přikývl. „Trojitou,“ dodal. Luigi před něj postavil sklenici a vrátil se ke čtení.

Paulie se posadil ke stolu a začal pít. Whisky byla dobrá. Zářila ve sklence a chutnala po slunci. Myslel na Sama. Myslel na večer. Myslel na celý ten zatracený výlet do přírody a na to, jak moc se vše pokazilo. Skutečně se to stalo teprve před pár hodinami? Přišlo mu to vzdálené a možná to bylo dobře. Už se nemůže nic stát, nic už není falešné. I tak však opět pocítil již velmi dobře známý nával vzteku. To mu sice pomáhalo v přestřelce, o které často neměl nouzi, lépe se soustředil, ale jinak mu byl k ničemu. Toužil něco rozbít. Vyprázdnil sklenici a požádal o rum.

Vztek nyní pociťoval především k sobě samému. Štvalo ho, že si z toho něco dělá, že nad tím pořád přemýšlí a že se opět poddává těmto myšlenkám. Vyklopil do sebe rum a ani se nenadál a stála před ním další sklenka. Podíval se na barmana a pozvedl sklenici jeho směrem, ten však ani nevzhlédl. V duchu připil, ani nevěděl na co nebo na koho, snad jen jako zvyk. Tuhle sklenku se chystal vychutnat. _Hloupost,_ opravil se _._ Pil z mnoha důvodů, ale zrovna teď ne proto, že by se chtěl nechat unášet tou úžasnou chutí, kterou měl tak rád. Lehce cítil začínající opilost. Dopil a dostal další. Pro tuto chvíli a místo poslední, jak řekl.

 _Proč si musím všechno tak připouštět,_ přemítal. Zase přemýšlel o životě a o tom, co by dělal, kdyby nebyl tím mužem, jakým je. Tahle melancholická nálada mu drásala nervy. Sžíralo ho to zevnitř jako nějaká odporná kyselina. Hořce se pousmál. Často utíkal před sebou samým, ale byly chvíle, kdy už dál utéct nemohl a nedokázal se ani schovat. Třeba jako tahle. Dopil poslední skleničku a vzápětí s ní co nejsilněji praštil o zem. Ani si to neuvědomil, ale toužil něco zničit, potřeboval se uvolnit a dostat vše ze sebe. Tohle asi nebyl ten nejlepší nápad. „Bože, omlouvám se,“ pohlédl na Luigiho a klekl si na zem. Začal sbírat střepy a o jeden obzvlášť pravidelný a ostrý se řízl. _Dobře mi tak._ „Chutnalo ti?“ optal se Luigi a zametl zbytek střepů. Pauliemu došlo, že to je poprvé, co ho za celou dobu, co tu je, slyší mluvit. „Já – promiň, nevěděl jsem, co dělám.“ Jako by tohle měla být nějaká omluva. Barman už nic víc neřekl. Nejspíš podobných situací zažil za svůj život tolik, že by je Paulie ani nespočítal. „Děkuju,“ vyhrkl a odešel pryč. Vzal to přes kuchyni, aby pod proudem vody smyl krev. Rána nebyla hluboká, ale o to více ho štípala a pálila. Tentokrát bolest uvítal, připadal si více živý. A konečně taky trpěl i on.

Vyšel ven, do noci, a opřel se o zeď. Vzduch chutnal po svobodě a lehkomyslnosti. V Ralphově dílně se ještě svítilo, ale žádné zvuky neslyšel. Měl toho chudáka rád, i když si z něj utahoval častěji, než by bylo vhodné. Najednou pocítil touhu se mu za všechno omluvit. Někdy si přál být jako on. Čím méně toho člověk ví, tím lehčí má život.

Paulie znovu přemýšlel o sobě, a přál si, aby to bylo tuto noc naposledy. Když nepracoval, tak vysedával v Salieriho baru, flákal se, pil. Zažil dost akce v posledních letech a rozhodně ještě nebyl konec, _spíš začátek,_ a proto byl za každou volnou chvíli rád a užíval si ji, ale nikdy ne o samotě. Vždy to byl Sam, kdo ho doprovázel, nebo Tom, který mu pokaždé sebral tu _určitě poslední_ sklenku a dovezl ho domů a dokonce dovedl do bytu, aby měl jistotu, že se ještě někam nezatoulá. Pousmál se. Nikdy nebral tyhle věci jako samozřejmost. Vážil si jich, jen to nikdy neřekl svým přátelům zpříma. Svým _dvěma jediným_ přátelům, opravil se. Nebo možná řekl, někdy, když se opil, ale nepamatoval si to.

Odstoupil od zdi. Stál tu, sám, v tichu města, připadal si bezmocný a nevěděl, co má dělat. Domů sice nechtěl, ale rozhodl se, že to přeci jen bude lepší, než se dál bezcílně toulat ulicemi. A navíc tam měl schovanou ještě slušnou zásobu dobrého pití. Pamatoval si, jak jednu lahev vypil se Samem. Přešel dvůr k bráně, kvůli šeru však zakopl o dřevěnou bednu a tiše zaklel, jako by se snažil nikoho neupozornit. Vyšel zadním vchodem.

Možná právě to, co mu chybělo, byl hlubší lidský kontakt, teplá tvář, polibek a ruce, které by ho objaly, někdo, kdo by na něj čekal doma a strachoval se o něj. Nikoho takového neměl a věděl, že to byla jen a jen jeho chyba. Přesvědčil sám sebe, že nedokáže milovat, že pro to prostě on není ten vhodný člověk. Tom měl Sáru. Sam sice neměl žádnou přítelkyni ani ženu, ale zato měl cit vůči povinnosti a představu o své budoucnosti. Paulie neměl ani to. Neměl žádnou vizi. Měl jen letmá setkání, prchavé okamžiky, často příjemnou hodinku se vždy jinou ženou, kterou za její služby platil. Zamračil se. Ihned zavrhl nápad jít do podobného podniku. Dnes ne.

Cítil uvolňující teplo. To bude tím alkoholem, vysvětlil si. Čím více se blížil domovu, tím klidnější byl. Zvláštní. Většinou byl spíše nervóznější, protože měl být opět sám a on samotu neměl nejradši.

Přišel k domovním dveřím. Strnule zíral před sebe. Nelíbilo se mu, kde bydlel. Ne, že by to vyloženě nesnášel, ale často sám sobě tvrdíval, že mu to je jedno, že na tom přeci nezáleží, když je stejně většinu času pryč. Věděl, že s penězi, které má, si mohl dovolit daleko hezčí bydlení, _ale k čemu_ , přemítal, _šťastnější nebudu._ A domov je tam, kde je srdce. Aspoň tak to říkal Sam. Možná měl přeci jen pravdu. Čert to vem. Sam měl vždycky pravdu. Ať se jednalo o cokoliv a byť se to Pauliemu na první pohled nezdálo, velmi rychle zjistil, že tomu tak skutečně je.

Bože, Sam. Jak moc ho měl rád. Chtěl mu to říct, tolikrát mu to chtěl vše říci a svěřit se mu, ale nevěřil si, namluvil si, že by předtím musel vypít slušnou dávku alkoholu.

Naděje. Touha. _Na nic nemyslet. Nikdy na nic nemyslet._ Na chvíli pocítil až magický závan síly a lesku.

Zavrtěl hlavou a vešel do dveří na starou chodbu. Podlaha byla na některých místech rozmlácená a žárovky svítily jen dvě. Vydal se po schodech nahoru. Uslyšel hudbu. Gramofon. _Takhle pozdě v noci._ Odemkl dveře svého bytu a zabouchl je za sebou. Bylo mu jedno, jestli tím někoho z jeho pomatených starých sousedů vzbudí.

Usedl na postel a začal pít, ale jen ho rozbolela hlava. I přesto však zase začínal cítit to jemné neznámo, čas opět přestal existovat. Tak tohle je to kouzlo pití, přiblížit noc ránu. Alkohol se v lahvi třpytil.

Nechal se unášet hlubokou nocí vstříc slunci dalšího dne. Znal vůbec něco jiného, než samotu? Pořád utíkal před sebou samým, ale ve chvílích, jako byla tato, ho vše dohnalo. Ale bylo mu to ukradené. Alespoň pro tuto chvilku. Usmál se. Hudba z jiného pokoje stále hrála, cize a vzdáleně.

Myšlenky a vzpomínky přicházely, lži, sny a fantazie také. Uvítal je. Jeho skutečnost byla bezbarvá. Seděl tady a pil, dlouhou dobu. Proklínal se. Vstal a během několika minut odešel z bytu pryč.

Pil hodně. Dokázal chodit normálně, ale i tak to cítil.

Noc začala ztrácet na síle a vzduch voněl ránem.

Tiché prázdné ulice se zvolna začínaly plnit lidmi spěchajícími do práce a nad městem se brzy budou vznášet oblaka kouře z komínů továren.

Rozhodl se jít zpátky do Salieriho baru a teprve teď se konečně pořádně opít.

Skutečně se cítil, jako by se opravdu vracel d _omů._

**Author's Note:**

> Chtěla jsem napsat něco veselýho.   
> Snad příště :´) 
> 
> ´...snad - stále toto slovo, bez něhož se člověk už neobejde. Pravá jistota člověku chybí - jistota chybí všemu a všem.´


End file.
